Definition
by Batman Lamp-Writer
Summary: When he first came, he never looked anyone in the eye again. He was weird, always would be. But now, he's met a family that completely changes that Definition....


A/N: Yeah, I know. I really shouldn't, but what the hey! It's fun. I just needa find out a few more things that I'll clear up as soon as I read the rest of the Fruits Baskets books. Don't worry, though, I know what I'm doing… mostly….

Pic of Danny found at deviantart(dot)com(slash)deviation(slash)39363119(slash) and deviantart(dot)com(slash)deviation(slash)39491574(slash)

So, yeah, here ya go!

8888888888888

Chapter 1: Sohmas

8888888888888

A skinny boy trudged down the hallway of his school, his eyes on the ground. A backpack hung by one strap from his shoulder as he continued in deep thought. His hair, a long mess of black and white, covered one blue eye while a dull green one was visible to all.

A group of girls was approaching him from behind. They were nearly on top of him when one girl asked, "Aren't you the new student?"

He nodded his head. She seemed slightly annoyed at the fact that he hadn't spoken and quickly said, "What's your name?"

He replied just loud enough for her to hear. "Danny."

"And last name?"

The boy Danny turned and left, completely ignoring her. The group moved off, and he sighed.

It had been just a few days since he had gotten here. He'd spent that time keeping a low profile and staying away from everyone. He didn't want to repeat what had happened before. He didn't want to do … _that_ to anyone else, not even those he didn't know. So, he kept his eyes down. If anyone saw… it would happen again.

While lost in thought, Danny had continued to walk. Unfortunately, he had run into someone. Bowing his head and keeping his eyes on the other person's shoes, he apologized quickly in Japanese. He shifted his foot slightly, sensing the vibrations from this other boy. He was a bit taller than Danny and not quite as thin. Danny recognized him the moment he spoke.

"Don't worry about it," Kyo Sohma said, slightly angered. His reddish brown eyes were widened somewhat and his orange hair as messy as ever.

"Still it was my fault, Kyo."

"Uh…." Kyo paused, looking clearly at the boy. "Oh, you're the new guy. Uh, Danny, right?"

Danny nodded again. "Sorry. We should get to class."

'''_Heh, yeah, sure should….'''_

'_Since when did **you** come back?'_

"This coming from the kid who skipped five out of his ten classes?"

'''_Seven.'''_

'_Hush.'_

"Seven. Felt I didn't need it. The only class I'll really need is gym."

"Why? Into sports?"

"No." Danny raised his head, but turned it to the left so his eyes could not be seen.

"So then why…?"

"It doesn't matter. We should go."

"What's up with you, anyway?" Kyo asked, his usual temper flaring. "You push everyone away. You won't even _look_ at them!"

" 'Cause I don't need friends, unlike you."

"What?"

"You're never seen without Yuki or Tohru or one of her friends."

"So? What, you're better than everyone? Or are you just some punk that's making himself lonely?"

'''_Uh, **duh.**'''_

'_HUSH!'_

"There's a term for it. _Loner._ Look it up in a dictionary, if you can read." He walked away to Kyo's loud protests.

He skipped his next class, knowing Kyo had it as well. Instead, he spent it on the roof of the school, sitting right on the edge. He didn't care that his feet were hanging in open air, nearly five stories over ground. In fact, it was comforting.

Danny just sat there for the whole class, finally able to break free from his oppressive thoughts.

8888888888888

When the bell rang, Danny went back in for his next class. He sat down in his seat, noticing as he did that Yuki and Tohru were both in this class.

Tohru Honda had long brown hair and blue-green eyes that reminded Danny of someone he knew. She was smiling at something Yuki had said.

Yuki himself had silver-ish hair with long bangs and dark purple eyes. His eyes were what caught Danny's attention. They were so full of life, so… happy. Yet the moment he thought that two hurtful, shocked, wide violet eyes flashed before his own, and he gasped, lowering his head as a single tear escaped. He didn't notice Yuki looking at him, having seen that moment of weakness.

After class, Danny was just leaving when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Thinking it was a teacher, he turned around, eyes widening when he saw a student uniform. He quickly lowered his gaze to the floor again.

"What's wrong?" Yuki asked. He sounded concerned. "Ever since you arrived, you've been secretive. Why?"

"It's nothing," Danny replied sharply.

"It's obviously _something_," Tohru stated as she too approached. "What's wrong, Danny-kun?"

"Don't worry about it…."

"Danny-kun, why can't you tell us?"

"I just _can't!_" he yelled, running out of the room. He ran straight to his "home" in a small forest outside of town, not noticing Kyo following him. He ran up to a large tree, climbed it, and sat on a big branch that held a few other items. He hugged one knee to his chest, laying his head on it as his other leg hung down off the branch. He didn't even notice as he began to cry.

Nor did he notice when Kyo stepped out into the small clearing. "So," he said slowly, causing Danny to stop and lift his head, "you live here?"

Danny blinked, his eyes on a spot above Kyo's head as he nodded.

"You don't have to, y'know," Kyo said, apparently working to keep his voice down. "Y—you could stay with us. I mean, Yuki and I fight a lot, and Shigure's a pervert, and Haru is weird, and Momiji talks too much, but—"

"No."

"What?"

"I'm staying here. I have to."

"Oh…. Why do you have to?"

"…I made a promise…." Danny's eyes returned to his staring match with his knees. "I don't wanna break it…."

"_Get out of my house," she said. "You're not staying here."_

"_Why? He asked, frightened. It had happened; he couldn't believe it. He had… hurt her…._

"**_I don't allow MONSTERS to live here!"_**

Kyo stared blankly at Danny, then turned to leave. "Fine. Stay in the forest for all I care. My offer stands." He left.

"I won't," Danny whispered, his eyes closing, "I won't be a burden, on _anyone_. And I won't become a monster, even if I already _am_ one…."

8888888888888

A storm had started overnight. Kyo was getting as annoyed as ever just _looking_ at the rain. Tohru tried in vain to cheer him up, but it made him feel worse.

"Stupid rain," he muttered. He turned to Shigure, who was chuckling at his disgruntled look, "Do we _have_ to go to school?"

"Yes," Yuki replied as he walked by.

"I wasn't… talking to you…, rat boy," Kyo said tiredly.

"Let's just go," Tohru suggested, trying to stop them from fighting.

Kyo suddenly remembered something and stated, "We're gonna go a different way."

"Why?" Yuki asked, blinking in confusion.

"I want you two to see something." Kyo walked out the door, yelped, and ran back in, soaking wet.

"It's still raining," Shigure said dryly.

"_So I noticed_," Kyo ground out. "C'mon…."

The three soon found themselves walking through the Sohma Forest toward school, following Kyo. They were almost at Danny's tree when Yuki tripped over something.

"Ow," he said blankly as Tohru helped him up. "What was—is-is that… Danny?" His statement drew all three pairs of eyes to the limp body on the ground.

"Ohmigosh, it is!" Tohru squealed, panicking. "We can't leave him here! But he can't go to school, either! Oh, what are we gonna do? What's he doing _here_, anyway?"

"Kyo, you knew about this, didn't you?" Yuki asked, turning on his cousing.

"Well, I knew he was here, didn't know he was sick."

"Ohmigosh, he's _sick!_"

"Yes, Honda-chan. We have to take him home, Kyo."

"he didn't want to leave when I asked him yesterday."

Yuki and Tohru blinked. "Why not?"

"Some promise he made, I dunno. He was being a jerk about it, though."

"No doubt you were, too, _baka neko_."

"Hey! It's not like I'd _drag_ him to Sohma House! Besides, he might've found out about the Zodiac."

"Well, we'll have to chance that now, won't we? Seeing as we can't leave him in the rain."

Kyo nodded, and the two boys carefully carried the third back to the house, ignoring Shigure's odd looks.

8888888888888

A/N: Heh, okay, there's the first chappy. Second to come. Byez, y'all!


End file.
